Vampire's Dark Embrace
by LoveisaGamble
Summary: A Vampy Vinti,encounters the evil counterparts to the huge materia after the game. By me and Falkon Frostblade.I am considering changing it to .I promise always good quality plot .
1. Innocence

A Vampire's Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: All Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to Falkon and me.  
  
Note: All writing between *'s are thoughts.  
  
Part I: Innocence  
  
*Cool night air, so crisp, so clean. Perfect to clear ones mind. Vincent *thought to himself as he strode through the empty streets of Nibelheim. *It is nearing midnight, so beautiful, a shame so few enjoy its splendor.* He paused to enjoy the night sky. Before him stood the well, the one Tifa had spoken about. He climbed a top it. He was here to visit Tifa and Cloud who were in Nibelhiem trying to turn it into a real town. *Maybe I should leave them be, after all they must be busy with their own lives, hmmmm, I wonder if Tifa is still fighting for Cloud's heart. Poor girl try's so hard and is crushed by a clod too blind to see the power and beauty of her love. It angers me. Her love reminds me of mine, yet I learned to let mine go, no need to make the one I love suffer.* Vincent sighed. The night was serene, the stars shone brightly and for a moment the world seemed pure. Suddenly the serenity was shattered. Shout and doors slamming pierced the silence. They came from Tifa and Cloud's house. Vincent turned to see what the ruckus was about. As he did the door flew open, and a very effeminate silhouette Appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Cloud get over yourself, I'm outta here until you get you head out of your ass."  
  
" Tifa, C'mon, quit being stupid, you have no were to go. Man you can be such a bitch, not like Aeris!" Cloud roared at Tifa.  
  
" Get over her Cloud! Your dumb Slut is DEAD!!! She isn't coming back! Deal with it!" Tifa screamed back at Cloud. Cloud's silhouette appeared in the door way as he charged up to Tifa and slapped her across the face. Tifa belted Cloud in the stomach and he doubled over. " If you're going to hit me make it count!" She sneered at him.  
  
Tifa wandered through the town weeping, her heart torn by Cloud. *I do every thing for him and he still casts me aside like trash, why the hell do I still love him.probably because he's all I have left, everyone else has their own lives to continue.* Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. " He doesn't know how to treat a lady." Tifa whirled around to see the figure following her. She immediately recognized Vincent. " I've missed you."  
  
"Vincent I.I." Tifa tried to wipe the tears from her face. Vincent extended his arm and brushed them off for her.  
  
" No need to explain.I understand unrequited love"  
  
" He's right I have nowhere to go.I'm so lost."  
  
" Come with me, I have somewhere we might be able stay." Vincent led Tifa towards the Shinra mansion.  
  
"This is where we met you, wow. it's changed" Tifa looked around the room. There were no more remains of people and there was only one large coffin. An old wooden desk, a bookshelf, an old reading chair, and a faded old red rug gave the room a lived in feeling. *Vincent will never change, still using a coffin, oh well it makes him interesting.*  
  
"How long have you been living here? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" I have not been living here, I set it up after the world was saved so I would have somewhere to come back to after my travels, and so I have returned. It's been a year since then hasn't it?" * Maybe I will stay for a while, just long enough to help Tifa. I'm starting to get thirsty.*  
  
" Yeah, a year. It is great to see you again, Cloud really ticks me off, but I have nowhere else to go and no one to go to." *How could I have become so dependant on some one who couldn't care less if I fell off the face of the earth?*  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" This isn't some thing new, a few months after we saved the world Cloud started to mope around, I thought we had started to have something between us, but he changed. He would get angry with me for no reason and start telling me how I could never compare to her. I would do every thing for him. He never thanked me once all he did was criticize me. Tonight I decided to stand up for myself and he went berserk. Well you know the rest." Tifa sighed and began to weep. Vincent outstretched his arms and she collapsed into him. He wrapped his arms and cape around her.  
  
" Shhh.. He could never understand what you feel. He cannot comprehend the depth of your love." *I understand, If only I could heal your pain, we both deserve love and have been denied it for far too long.*  
  
When Tifa awoke darkness and someone's arms surrounded her. She remembered where she was. *I must have cried myself to sleep.that means this is the coffin.and Vincent. I better not wake him. He's been so good to me; any other guy would have taken advantage of the situation. He really understands what love is. Wow, coffins are actually very comfy! I'll just go back to sleep until he wakes up. Vincent you are like a dark angel.* When Vincent woke up he was careful not to disturb Tifa.* Poor girl will have to learn the hard way like me; I wish I could show her a better way. *Tifa began to stir; Vincent lay still as he waited for her to return to her peaceful slumber, he felt her body relax as she gave in to sleep. *I hope you have sweet dreams, you deserve better than what life has dealt you. I would take vengeance upon Cloud, but I know that it would only hurt you more. How dare he strike perfection.perfection.have I? Fallen for you. I'm must thirsty; I'll need to drink soon. Please let me show you the bliss of my "Kiss".*  
  
It was late morning by the time Tifa awoke again; Tifa sat up from inside the coffin and saw that Vincent was in a chair in the corner of the room reading a book. With out looking up from the book he greeted her. "Good morning, I trust you slept well?"  
  
" I did thank you." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I never thought a coffin would that comfy, it's better then my bed."  
  
Vincent chuckled softly. "Is there any thing I can get you? You're hungry, are you not?" Vincent looked up from his book.  
  
" A bit. I can head home and grab something. Cloud probably got drunk again last night, so chances are he's still asleep."  
  
" How about I take you out for breakfast? I know you really don't want to go back home." Vincent stood and put his book away.  
  
" Are you sure that's okay? I always thought that." Tifa paused about to reconsider what she was saying.  
  
" You always thought what?" He turned to face her.  
  
" You always seem to enjoy your own company. I thought you might have preferred to be left alone."  
  
" Tifa, I shall be honest with you. I do prefer my own company. Do not worry it cannot be helped, though I admit you and Nanaki are the few people who I can stand. Anyways it will be good for me to socialize for once." Vincent gave the faintest hint of a smile.* If only I could show her my world. Even I am not so dark as to corrupt her. Though she would make it an art.*  
  
" Well if you put it that way I'll have to join you! With out me your entire social universe might collapse!" Tifa hopped out off the coffin and straightened her clothing.  
  
Vincent chuckled to himself. "See! I'm making improvements already."  
  
After breakfast Vincent and Tifa made their way back to the Shinra Mansion. It turned out that Vincent had cleaned up the entirety of the mansion. He took Tifa to one of the bedrooms; it had a bed and a desk, it wasn't much but it was nice. "Tifa if you wish you may stay here. I have no use for these rooms."  
  
" Thank you. Vincent, this means a lot to me." * You saved me. I was afraid I'd have to go crawling back to Cloud.*  
  
" I'll leave you to gather your things. If you need me I'll be in my coffin." *I'm sorry. You should leave. Your innocence will be crushed if you remain here ;I fear you might end up like me, embracing darkness. *  
  
Tifa crept into her house as quietly as possible, the lights were of and every thing in the house was strewn about, giving it a ransacked look. She and Cloud had torn apart the house during the argument, and it looked like he had continued trashing the place after she left. Tifa managed to make it to her room without drawing attention. She grabbed her few belongings and stuffed them into an old black duffle bag. As soon as she finished she heard footsteps behind her. "Going somewhere?" It was Cloud; his voice was full of pain.  
  
" Yes. Yes I am." Tifa stated as she turned to face him. His eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
" Please don't go Tifa. I need you." He stepped closer to her.  
  
" You don't need me. I have to go. You hurt me, you tear open my heart you'll never understand how I feel." Tifa kept cool and held her composure.  
  
" I do need you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Tifa you have nowhere to go." Tears began to stream down his face.  
  
" Cloud, I'm sorry I can't believe you. You've hurt me so much. I do have somewhere to go." Tifa felt strangely numb. *I can't believe you're doing this to me. Haven't you seen how much you've hurt me? *  
  
" Tifa where are you going? Please stay with me." Cloud was pleading.  
  
" It doesn't matter where I'm going. Why should I stay?" Tifa felt herself becoming angry. *Cloud you don't need me just let me go.*  
  
" I care a lot about you Tifa. Please I need you." Clouds voice was becoming urgent.  
  
" No Cloud. You don't need me. You're just afraid of being alone. I'm going. That's all there is to it." Tifa's voice shook with anger.  
  
" Who are you going with? Who is it Tifa?" A hind of rage could be heard on Cloud's voice. *Tifa you'd better not be with anyone. Your mine, you've always been.*  
  
" Who says I'm going with anyone? What would it matter to you anyway? You don't care about me." Tifa had begun to calm herself down.  
  
" Tifa you're mine I won't lose you to anyone. I love you!" Cloud screamed.  
  
" Don't you dare lie to me like that Cloud! I know you don't love me." Tifa paused afraid of what she was going to say. " You just want to keep me because you know I'll survive, you know I can live without you. You're afraid to be on your own." *I'm so sorry Cloud. I can't forgive you for this. I care so much for you, but I know you don't feel the same way. I need to move on. * Tifa threw the bag over her shoulder and began to leave. Cloud blocked the doorway. His eyes were pleading.  
  
" Tifa will I see you again?" His voice was nearly a whisper.  
  
" I'm sure you'll see me, I won't be far." Tifa's voice no longer trembled with rage. With that Cloud let her leave. *Tifa please come back to me, I can't live without you. I'm sorry I didn't show you my love.*  
  
Vincent sat at the desk in the library; his book lay open in front of him and his cape lay across the back of another chair. He realized he wasn't reading his mind had been wandering for some time. *What have I done? I'm a monster. Should not have placed Tifa in such danger. I am the greatest threat she could ever face. I am a sin.* Vincent slammed his fists into the table. He left deep dents in the surface of the desk. *I steal the lifeblood of humans. Tifa I would love to give you my "kiss", to taste your sweet blood, so rich in mako. At least in rescuing the clod she was rewarded.* He had noticed the glow of Tifa's wine coloured eyes, from her fall in the life stream.* I need to go hunting. I'm so very thirsty.* Vincent stood and threw on his cape in one swift motion. He strode through the house when he reached the front door he encountered Tifa with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She smiles at him. " Thank you so much Vincent, you have saved me."  
  
" You are most welcome. Tifa, I must leave for a few days I have business to attend to. I'm so sorry to leave you so soon but this is something I must do."  
  
" I under stand. I see you as soon as you get back!" Tifa smiled and headed to her room.* I wish you did understand Tifa. I wish you understood enough to run from the monster I am. I am so sorry. By staying with me you have shrouded yourself in darkness and corruption. Please open your eyes. * 


	2. Embrace of Darkness

Tifa, Vincent, Cloud, Sephiroth, Aeris, Nibelheim, and all other names and places that belong to square well belong to square. Meaning the rest is Falkon's and mine. So enjoy, this is a Vampy Vinti fic. It'll get much better as it goes on. E-mail what you think to me at razer_flaresoul@hotmail.com  
  
Note: all stuff between *'s are thoughts  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Embrace of Darkness  
  
*Such ecstasy. Why am I denied such pleasure except for the moments in which I steal the life of another? Few experiences can compare to this sensation, this fleshly nirvana. I must truly be a monster to revel in death. I could scream, yet I'm afraid to brake. I must finish quickly, she waits for me.* Vincent dropped the corpse he was holding the last drops of blood drained. He ran his tongue gently along his fangs. He shoved the body into the alley near by.  
  
*Where the hell are you Vincent? You've left me here, alone for four days! Am I foolish to trust in you? You don't seem to need anyone; you can stand on your own. I can't, I'm too weak. Or am I afraid to be strong? If I'm strong I can stand on my own, but then I'm afraid to be weak, to depend on others, then I'd have to be strong for everyone else. Then again I have no one to be strong for. Hell, now I'm going around in circles.* Tifa looked in to the mirror in the bathroom, which was next to her room. She adjusted her black baggy jeans, and white tank top. Her clothing tastes had changed considerably since living in Midgar. She left the washroom and went to her room; she picked her fighting gloves up off the dresser and put them on. *If I can't be strong I may as well look strong.*  
  
Tifa left the mansion and headed to a small coffee shop not more then a few blocks away. Nibelheim had increased in size by at least six times since the whole meteor ordeal. She sat in a corner of the shop reading the paper and sipping her drink; it was late in the evening and only a few people where in the shop most would be asleep in a few hours. Tifa notice someone sit down beside her, she paid little attention to the person and went back to reading.  
  
" I miss you." The person beside her said. Tifa whirled at the unmistakable voice of Cloud. " Where have you been?"  
  
" What does it matter?" Tifa finished her drink and placed the paper on a nearby table. She got up and went to leave. Cloud stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. " It would mean a lot if you gave me another chance Tifa. I really do care about you. Please believe me." Cloud pleaded.* Liar you only care about yourself. You'd save your heart and ass before you'd lift a finger for me.* Tifa ignored him and left the shop. She walked through the streets heading, in a very round about manner to the Mansion. When she was a block away from the mansion Cloud appeared from an alley.  
  
" Tifa please! Don't leave me. I need you!" *Tifa you're mine. I can't let go of you. I will keep you. No matter what it takes! I saved you, you owe me!* Cloud walked towards her, he seemed almost panicked. Tifa stood there calmly; she seemed to show no reaction to him.* You don't need me Cloud, I don't need you. It's time for me to break free of you once and for all.* When Cloud reached Tifa he put a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. " Tifa, I. I love you. Please love me."  
  
" Don't touch me." Tifa said flatly. Her eyes locked with his. *You don't know what love is. I don't love you. Why can't you let go?* Tifa took a step back away from him. Cloud stepped closer; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Tifa felt her rage reach its limit. She punched Cloud in the stomach, when he doubled over she followed through with a hook to the face. Cloud howled in pain, Tifa's rage was only driven more by this. She grabbed Cloud by his blond spikes and held his head up to look into her eyes as she delivered several more hooks and a few knees to the gut. Tifa let go of him and stepped back feeling the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. " I told you not to touch me." Her voice trembled with rage. Cloud stood and healed himself.  
  
" But Tifa, I love you. You'll always be mine." Clouds eyes were still pleading.  
  
" No Cloud. I will never be yours. I love some one else, you had your chance."  
  
With that Tifa left.  
  
Tifa sat quietly in her room thinking to herself.* Cloud my heart is not yours why can't you understand, I lied when I said it was some one else's but you just wouldn't back off. What's with me, I enjoyed beating on him. Poor guy. It was fun beating him, to see him writhe and hear him cry out in pain. Is this who I really am? Shouldn't I be more upset about this? *Tifa heard the front door close and the familiar stride of Vincent. She walked down to the foyer to meet him.  
  
*She reeks of Cloud, please don't hurt me like this Tifa, I lost Lucrecia to death. I don't want to lose you to. to. him.* "What happened? You look pained." Vincent stated clearly trying to avoid revealing his own feelings.  
  
" Nothing really, I just had a little run in with Cloud. I took care of him it's just that. well, I. never mind."  
  
*His blood is on your hands, such beauty causing such destruction. much like mako and material I suppose. But, her beauty is clouding my judgement again. if that useless vagrant ever touches her again.* "Your positive you're not hiding anything from me? I just don't want him to hurt you like he did before."  
  
*What am I now glass? He sees right through me. How the hell does he pull this? What's wrong with me? I should tell you Vincent, but I'm afraid. I think I'm becoming a monster. Vincent would you ever hold me? You always seem so strong, are you ever weak like me? To be in your arms for one moment would give me strength to carry on.*  
  
" I ran into him at the coffee shop this evening, I left to go home but he followed me. When I stopped he begged me to stay with him. I told him to leave me alone so he kissed me. When he did I beat him." Tifa paused sorrow crossed her face for a moment. "I hit him so hard he screamed. When he screamed I was thrilled.so I beat him more." Tifa's eyes filled with unshed tears " Vincent I don't know what happened. I enjoyed his pain. I don't regret it. I just. I want to know why I've become like this. I think I enjoy it."  
  
* He kissed you!? Calm down, she'll explain. Poor girl, what have I done to her? Am I such a monster as to pray on the innocent?* " I fearfully regret that I have no answers to your questions Tifa." Vincent lied through his teeth.  
  
" What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? You just seemed so hurt and angry when I mentioned that."  
  
*Cloud only thought of her, the other Ancient. Aeris. If he ever had eyes for you, they are clouded now. The thought of him touching you makes me ill. he no longer has any right.* "Angered. but not hurt. I just don't want you to be back where you started."  
  
"Oh." Tifa stated simply. * Ouch Vincent that really hurt. Dammit are you blind too. Is it just me, or am I going to have to beat the crap out of the entire world tonight. Would it be so much to ask for one good night?* No sooner than she had finished a thought, Vincent broke in.  
  
" Not angered by you Tifa. Never by you. Angered by Cloud. He did this, and it is no fault of yours." *If it comes to it. I wont even use my gun to lay Cloud low.*  
  
"Why do you care so much about what Cloud has done to me? What difference would it really make to you whether he loves me or tries to kill me?" Or both.  
  
" If he was trying to kill you, he would be dead."  
  
" Not physically!! I meant he's tearing my heart and soul to shreds! Vincent he's killing me without even trying and I can't do anything about it!"  
  
"So you've decided to tell me the truth then?" *Tell me what to do about him. and I will.*  
  
" What do you mean by truth? Vincent.Why are you looking at me like that?" *Vincent I hope that is not a look of anger, knowing you it would be something as subtle as that. I should have written my will before the whole Sephiroth thing.*  
  
"I'm not angry at you."  
  
"I.um.well what IS that look for then?"  
  
"You've kept me from feeding. I'm a little thirsty." *Please offer it Tifa, no other blood satisfies my thirst anymore. Its like the Lifestream itself runs through your small frame.*  
  
" Feeding? What do you mean feeding.thirsty?" Tifa said meekly. *If I didn't know better I'd say that was lust, but this is Vincent. Oh dear God I hope this is Vincent.*  
  
" You honestly think I took valuable time out of my life just to clean an old mansion of monsters? They ran away Tifa. they fear me. I wanted to kill Sephiroth with you and. Cloud. because he threatened the world. and he read my books."  
  
" Fear you? What . what are you Vincent?" *And he speaks of books as if this is all so natural. What have I done to deserve this?*  
  
*Damn.* "Tifa. I'm a vampire. One who feeds on the lifestream that lives in all humans." *There is enough mako in you to satisfy me for eons.*  
  
"Well if that's all it is then.Why the HELL didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"It never came up." *No one walked around asking if I was human, they let Nanaki in. no one cared even though he's a bright red feline wolf.*  
  
"Alright I'll give you that but. well I still feel I should have known. After all we are living together. So did you ever take blood from any of us while we were doing the Sephiroth thing?" *Now that I think about it he never did join us for dinner. Wow I should have figured. Well now next I'll find out that Yuffie is a were-wolf.*  
  
" I think that's a rather personal question Tifa. besides. why do you want to know?" *Damn, damn.*  
  
"Of course it's personal that's why I'm asking. I would like to know if I ever provided you with dinner. If it wasn't us who did you take blood out of?" *Well now I'll never have breakfast with him. unless of course it's me.*  
  
"You. Just you." *Damn, damn, damn, damn.*  
  
"Well I guess I should feel special.why me? I need to know that at least."  
  
"I. You taste better than most?" *Wooden stake here I come.*  
  
"When did you take it from me? What do I taste like?" *How the hell didn't I notice, well I guess it wasn't painful at least.*  
  
"First, you sleep far more often than I do. you probably noticed that anyway. Hmmm, How you taste?" *Like the purest of the pure, like heat aflame. like pure liquid ecstasy.* "Copper and mako really."  
  
" You took it when I was asleep. how come I never noticed?" *Oh joy copper and Mako. A world of lovely flavours.*  
  
"There was the one time I DID wake you. At the golden saucer, when we were forced to stay the night at the "Haunted" hotel. I bit too hard and you woke. and decided to spend quality time with Cloud." *I wish I could have stayed with you that night. no; I'm not going to do this. I'll just lose her too.*  
  
" Well you said you were thirsty.so are you gonna drink or not?" *What am I thinking?*  
  
"I'm not going to take anymore from you. I don't want to hurt you." *That. and it betters with age, not too much though.*  
  
"So what you mean to say is that I'm not good enough for you anymore?" *That should do it.*  
  
*Good lord strike me down now. or make her stop asking stupid questions.* After a deep sigh, Vincent responded. " No, None of those words were spoken by my lips, it was a false interpretation on your part." *That should do it.*  
  
" Please." Tifa said as she stepped closer. For the first time since she had met him. Tifa saw surprise in Vincent's eyes. And after a short step back he struggled out a response.  
  
"What?" *Oh god. you have to be joking. like throwing ambrosia down my throat.*  
  
" Ouch I don't think even your bite could hurt that much." *Please don't deny me Vincent.*  
  
*What the hell is she talking about?* " I don't want to hurt you like Cloud did. or physically. I. What would you do in my position?"  
  
"Why would I be in your position? Vincent if you were in my position you would want this too." *Tifa meet masochism, masochism meet Tifa.*  
  
" You are in no position to say what men want." Stop doing this. please?  
  
" Well if you want it that way, you are in no position to deny me what I want!" *Please, please, please.*  
  
*How the hell did she come to that conclusion?* "You're living in my house, and well. taking up good hunting time with this argument."  
  
"Alright let's put it this way. When a woman wants it you give it to her! You never know when she'll offer next."  
  
" I'm Immortal. I can wait."  
  
" Are you so sure? It's not going to tear you to pieces later that I offered myself to you, and you threw away that opportunity. Bite me please." *Goddamn Vincent why can't you just give in?*  
  
"Tifa, The moment I doubt my own resolve because of a girl I could have Grand fathered tells me too I should be struck down."  
  
"Vincent please, do this for me." Tifa stepped closer to him. " Please, please, please..." She whimpered.  
  
"Why do you want to be so close to heart felt pain? Dammit Tifa! Why court death!?"  
  
" At least when I'm close to pain I'm close to something. Who says I'm courting death?" *Wow, even arguing with Vincent is more satisfying than a kiss from Cloud.*  
  
" I did. I said you were courting death." *Don't go down this road Tifa.*  
  
"What's wrong with death? It's just another part of life."  
  
"I have been dead for very, very long and I will tell you to your face that it is nothing like life. in life you feel. in life it all matters."  
  
"Then you are still alive. You seem to care about what's happening here, so I guess it matters. So why do you still deny me?"  
  
"Fine. If you want the Kiss so badly, if you want me to drain you I will. But what I don't understand is that underlying lie your dancing around. there's something else you want as well." *There. if she refuses to outright tell me the truth, I'll use it to sharpen my argument.*  
  
" Alright then if you really want to here it. I want to feel the pain, I want to be near death, just like I want to be near you!" *oh no. I said that out loud.*  
  
" If pain arouses you so. why did you leave Cloud?"  
  
"It's not the pain, it's you." Tifa stated. Vincent stared. absolutely stunned.  
  
*I wanted you ever since I first saw you. first tasted your blood. but. If I love you, I'll lose you.* "Why? My body grew cold long ago, only growing warm when I steal someone else's life."  
  
"You care, you truly love. Let me warm you." Tifa said as she closed the space between them. 


	3. Sweet Sreams of Sin

1 Disclaimer: All Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to Falkon and me.  
  
Note: All stuff between *'s are thoughts feel free to e-mail me if you have questions on anything.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Sweet Screams of Sin  
  
*I have found ultimate darkness. The fate of purity has fallen into my paws. I cannot endure this burden on my own. I am torn though.who should I trust? With such a matter so delicate, even the people who I would have trusted most might not be strong enough to fight this evil. An evil, which corrupts the soul itself. Such power and darkness, the counterpart of the pure and true.* Nanaki sighed considering his situation. A small black orb sat before him. *I have discovered a true horror. I have found a counter part to the Huge Materia. Like Holy the Huge Materia has it's dark counter part. Nefarious Materia. I would not dare to use it. I wonder though, if this is a counter part to the Huge Materia and I only have one there must be three more, a counter part for each. I must find someone to care for this, someone stronger then I, someone who can face those who will try to obtain such a dark power. When Vincent stopped by a few weeks ago he told me he was returning to Nibelheim, with Tifa and Cloud there they should be strong enough to handle it. Ah sweet salvation.* Nanaki grasped the black orb in his jaws and left Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Cloud paced back and forth through his house in Nibelheim, he paused only to look at the clock, which read 3:00 am. *I need help; I thought I was doing all the right things. All I wanted was to win Tifa's heart I thought she loved me. Tifa you are everything to me. Hell it can't be me; it's got to be jealousy. I never did pay much attention to he until Aeris died, and even then I was mourning after, but now I am giving her the attention she wanted. What the hell more does she want? Who did she find, who is so good to her that she would no longer need me. Who has changed you so? When I find him I'll show her who truly loves her. I'll keep my promise to her. Tifa I'll save you from whatever monster has captured you. I know where you are now I followed you, see you soon my love.* Cloud threw on his clothes and equipped himself, making sure to junction some materia. He had at least one curative materia incase Tifa answered him with her fists. *Your Knight has come to rescue you.* With that Cloud left the house.  
  
Vincent lay there in the darkness of his coffin, waiting for sleep to come and take away all his woe. *Why did this have to happen to me? Cloud only wants to hurt her and she just wants me to do the same. Her blood is sweet with mako. and incredibly addictive. I fear my resolve may give way eventually, and I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to lose her company and have her get into another self-destructive relationship. ahh my little masochist. Lord, help her if I lose control.* And with that final thought, Vincent fell away into sweet sleep, the only thing that released him from his torment.  
  
Quietly slipped into Vincent's room, he was sound asleep in his coffin; the lid lay on the floor. Once in a while he'd leave the lid off, Tifa had yet to figure out why. She carefully slipped into the coffin with him. *I have finally found what I truly want. You mean so much to me. You say I sleep more then you do, well I can't sleep any more. My dreams have come true, you are in my waking world, and you are there for me. You are so peaceful as you sleep. Tonight was the best night of my life, thanks to you, you truly care. Have I warmed you? Have I melted your heart of ice?* Tifa held herself closer to the fleshly perfection that is Vincent. She ran her fingers along his full lips. *Have I touched your soul the same way you touched mine?* She smiled as she played with his dark, soft hair. *Sweet dreams, my mysterious angel.* Tifa sighed, placed her head on his chest, she fought to keep her eyes open, nevertheless she slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Cloud reached the Shinra mansion within an hour of leaving his place; he had stopped several times to recheck his materia and equipment. Cloud walked up to the doors, he placed his hands on the doors and pushed. the door gave way easily and Cloud came tumbling into the foyer.  
  
"You pathetic shell of a human being, get out of my house before I show you the door forcefully." The strain of a voice. unrecognizable. but still foreboding delivered a message that made Cloud feel uneasy. *Shit! Who the hell is this new guy? Oh man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.wait I'm here for Tifa.Oh god she'd better be good to me for this.*  
  
"Of course it wasn't a good idea! You are trespassing on my land. and maybe she doesn't want to go with you. I'll lose my life before I see you take her from my arms."  
  
"From YOUR arms?! You were the one who stole Tifa from my arms. I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine!" Cloud screamed to the dark. Cloud began to wander throughout the dark mansion. *Who the hell is this guy to say that I'm taking her from his arms? Goddamn I'm gonna make him hurt.*  
  
"Inhuman rogue, you have no right to claim ownership to SOMEONE! She chooses who she stands beside. and she chose me over you because you are pre-occupied with a girl who is long dead."  
  
" Where the hell are you? Why don't you show yourself? You gutless wonder." No later than the moment the words left Clouds mouth, six candle flames pierced the cold dark, and Vincent stepped out of shadow, holding a candelabra.  
  
"Fine, Clod." *God help me if he so much as belittles her name with his lips I will see his blood and teeth strike the floor.*  
  
"Vincent?!" *Vincent!?. Tifa is with Vincent.there is no way this can be true.* "Vincent, why the hell are you here?"  
  
"I am Tifa's savior. I plucked that flower from your shadow, and I will make sure she never falls into it again. That and it's my house." *I mustn't kill him. resist that dark urge Vincent. it would only hurt her more.*  
  
*He's got to be kidding.* "You her savior? This is too funny. I thought you were a QUEER!" Cloud chuckled.  
  
"Then you can attempt to laugh as I tear you inside out. Oh and ask Tifa about my sexual preferences, she knows rather well. In fact. she wonders about you." Vincent laughed, under his breath. but yet it seemed to echo all around Cloud.  
  
Tifa awoke alone in Vincent's coffin. *Oh no! Oh hell. I hope Vincent isn't too angry. What the.*Tifa place her hand on her neck, a bit of blood trickled onto her fingers. *Hell he did it again! Why the hell won't he do it when I want it?* Tifa got up out of the coffin and began to head upstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna rip you limb from limb, you nut less fag!" Cloud threw a punch at Vincent. With a flourish, and still holding the candelabra, Vincent whipped his cape out of the way, and caught the slow, clumsy punch.  
  
" Poor, lost little boy." Vincent spat out the words, and then drove his knee into Cloud's elbow, only to hear a sickening wet crunch. Cloud screamed. He stumbled away from Vincent holding his arm. "Try your sword, you'll need the experience when you live without Tifa." Cloud initiated a Cure spell. He drew his sword and rushed Vincent. Because Cloud was in a headlong rush, Vincent drew his handgun and blew out Cloud's knee. "Slow AND clumsy. man you got it all, Cloud." Cloud backed off whimpering. He used Cure 2 on his knee.  
  
" God damn you! Where is Tifa? I came here for her not you." He seethed.  
  
"Then you'll find her sleeping in my room, you interrupted us." Vincent laughed.  
  
" I'm not sleeping anymore, Clouds screams woke me up." Tifa said as she walked towards them. " Why the hell are you here Cloud? I thought I made it clear that I never want to see you again."  
  
"Tifa, please. I've made this my fight, he's hurt you too much just to have me stand here and listen to his voice." *Why did that idiot have to scream? Why didn't Tifa go back to sleep? Oh. shit. that's dried blood on her neck; I should have healed her!*  
  
"Wait, Tifa don't listen to him. Please."  
  
" She'll listen to who she wants to Cloud, She's not a possession and you can't order her around anymore."  
  
"He's right Cloud. The only thing I want to hear from you is your screams of agony. It's simple Cloud. I hate you." Tifa stated simply. *Vincent please get him out of here before I kill him.*  
  
"No Tifa. You love me. You love ME!" Cloud screamed as he lunged at Tifa. But Vincent was already in his way, with one simple motion Vincent had lifted Cloud up by his collar.  
  
"I hope you brought "Escape" materia Cloud." Vincent, while still holding a thrashing Cloud, set the candelabra down, and took his cape off with a step forward. Then, and only then could Tifa see the piercing fear in Cloud's eyes. "Your blood will quench my thirst. Limit Break, Galian Beast." *I'll see you in hell Cloud.* Then Vincent hurled Cloud into the solid, unforgiving wall.  
  
" He's going to make you scream Cloud." Tifa said as she approached him, she knelt down and looked Cloud in the eyes. " Too bad. He can make me scream; of course it's a different scream. I like it when he make me scream." With that Tifa leapt out of the way of the Galian Beast. *Have fun.* A fully Transformed Vincent stood there, and for the first time, Cloud was worried about Vincent. Vincent kicked his head back and roared as Cloud struggled to his feet, his sword dragging on loose floorboards. Vincent dropped his head and growled. Semi-liquid flame licked out from between his fangs and lips; Cloud mad a dead rush at Vincent again, even with the overwhelming heat that started to build up. Cloud leapt into the air, sword above his head. and then Vincent spoke in a voice that scared even Tifa.  
  
"The Heat within Destroys the Impure, BEAST FLARE!" The moment he finished speaking a geyser of flame pulsed out of Vincent's transformed mouth and cascaded into Cloud with enough force to drive him into the ceiling. Scattered plaster and broken wood fell with Cloud, his sword fell with enough force to wedge itself in the ground. While Cloud struggled through the blinding pain he tried to pull his sword free. but it was as if the house was holding it there. With a bone wracking sickening crack, Vincent kicked his head back and howled.  
  
"Oh god please stop!" Cloud sobbed. He used the last of his magic energy to cast Full Cure. Cloud scrambled to his feet and dashed toward the mansion doors. *Oh god make it stop. Please Tifa make him stop.* Vincent's transformed body dropped to one knee, and became human again.  
  
" I may loathe the very air you breathe Cloud, but I have honour and mercy. But all I request is you do as the lady asks and scream in pain." Vincent aimed his gun again at Clouds forehead.  
  
"Vincent wait. I want to be the one who makes him scream." Tifa walked towards them.  
  
"As you wish." *I know this will be the only pleasure you have seen in all too long Tifa. enjoy it.*  
  
"Cloud I want you to close you eyes and.SCREAM!" Tifa flew at Cloud with Final Heaven sending him crashing through one of the front windows and barreling into the fence. He screamed the entire way. Cloud peeled himself off of the fence and he ran back towards his house. Tifa was laughing to herself. *Mmmm that felt oh so good. *  
  
*Oh my lord. what have I done?* 


	4. Whispers of a Shadowed Soul

1 Note from author: C'mon guys review this if you are going to read it please review  
  
2 Disclaimer: Square stuff belongs to Square the rest to Falkon and me.  
  
Note: Stuff between the *s are thoughts.  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Whispers of a Shadowed Soul  
  
*Hate has made her like me… I suppose. Ghast didn't turn her inside out trying to turn her into a perfect soldier. She was a hero, she stopped Sephiroth… Cloud pretended to lead. Cloud dealt with seconds in the lifestream and became completely inebriated Tifa swam for hours and then pulled his worthless ass out.* "Tifa… I need to talk to you." Vincent said as Cloud stumbled over his own feet in a vain attempt to leave with some dignity.  
  
Tifa whirled to face Vincent, her eyes still full of rage. She let out a small growl.  
  
*What now?* "Well? What is it?" she snapped. Vincent got down on one knee and wrapped his cape back around his shoulders and paused for a moment to do up the collar.  
  
"Unless you plan on hitting me too, don't you dare snap at me." Vincent spat the words back at her.  
  
"What the hell? What makes you think you have the right to…" Tifa paused as she caught herself. She forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry Vincent. I'm still a little angry and it looks like Cloud can't take it anymore." *I'm going to have to watch myself more now. Maybe I have changed.*  
  
"Please Tifa, Don't belittle me with the anger you force on him. I'm here to help you… If you don't want the help, tell me." Vincent knelt over again to pick up his candelabra. *Little girl… Now is not the time to mess with me.*  
  
" I'm sorry Vincent, I have a lot of anger and Cloud is too much of a little priss to take it. What the hell do you expect me to do?" Tifa's voice held a hint of anger. *Vincent now is not the time to F-ck with me*  
  
"Tifa, I expect you to take your anger out on the sinner… not the saviour." Vincent stroked the flame of one of the candles with his palm.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Well what should I do with the sinner since he can't take much more, my dark angel?" Tifa gave him a slightly evil smile.  
  
"Emotionally you have slain him, physically he can't take the punishment you deal… Hmmm, yet you wish to destroy him completely? You aren't good with subtleties yet little one… let him live, suffering comes from his life… you are beyond his grasp now, the muck of his existence will no longer stand your presence."  
  
" Fine. Though there is something I did want to ask you…" Tifa paused as her hand went to the side of her neck. There blood there was now dried completely. "So when I ask you to your face it's wrong to use me as your juice box, but it's fine to take from me in my sleep?"  
  
"Not until you answer my question…" Said Vincent with increasing frustration in his voice; "You tell me if it is right to use Cloud as a toy… to play with his emotions and take away the thing he desires the most by simply being near me."  
  
"Hmmm, to toy with him like a cat toys with a ball of yarn. Well it is what he deserves but I stay near you for my own reasons. Now will you answer my question?" *Why the hell do you have to try and dodge everything I ask you and send it back at me?*  
  
"Tifa… I admit to taking your blood but I cannot say weather it is wrong or right, I loathe the fact I cause you suffering by doing it and having you beg me for it makes me ill… So I do it when I cant hurt you." * Stop asking me these questions Tifa… You have no reason to know these things and you have no right to ask me anything… you should be so lucky as to be alive! *  
  
"You don't get it do you? I only suffer when you don't take it from me when I ask; it hurts me even more that you would take it from me when I am unaware of it! Then you pretend to open yourself to me only to lead me on and close yourself back up!" *Why are you still hiding from me? What the hell did I ever do to you?* Tifa began to get infuriated.  
  
"I opened nothing, I closed nothing… But you did enough coming on to me to lead me to believe just the contrary about your legs. I lead you nowhere… you have no idea what my bite feels like do you? You think it's pleasurable? I assure you… having Cloud vomit down your throat would be more pleasurable…"  
  
" I never lead you anywhere you were the one who started this. If your bite is so damn horrible then why the hell did I not wake up until Cloud began to scream?" *You were the one leading me around, hell I couldn't help but fall for you. So what if my legs are open to you I doubt you'd ever care. Now that would be pleasure*  
  
"You ignorant slut. Sleep is a common materia. I dull your senses and t-h-e-n bite you." *Stop talking before I kill you*  
  
"Ignorant slut eh? I'm surprise Vincent; I now see why you speak so much of ignorance, since you embrace it so closely. I'll clear things up for you I want to embrace you because I love you! All right I f-cking love you, but that wouldn't matter would it? You couldn't see love if you were beaten by it!" *What the hell am I? Why the hell won't anyone love me how tough is it?*  
  
*Of course loving me means something… it means you're still human * "I won't love you because you don't really love me! You're used to loving Cloud and now your goddamn confused!" Vincent clenched his fist hard enough to crack his knuckles. Then Tifa could see the rage burn within him and he hammered the wall closest to him… she could swear the house howled…  
  
"Don't you dare tell me how I feel! Don't you goddamn well dare! If anything I see more clearly now then I ever did… I thought I love Cloud, but I was wrong. I fell in love with the idea of being loved! I don't care any more… screw love no one else seems to need it. I give up!" *Why even bother any more. I'll let my heart grow cold like yours* God help her… Vincent laughed.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" Tifa screamed.  
  
"I find it incredibly amusing that you still persist! You 'helped' Cloud… and look at him now! Your love is like a virus leaching energy from the healthy as some sort of sick hobby of yours. Cloud is a shell of a being and I am simply immune to the sickness that you bring."  
  
Tifa fell to her knees sobbing. " Why the hell do you always have to be right?" she looked up at him her eyes pleading with him from behind the tears.  
  
"Please. You're ruining my rug. Salt is horrible for them." * I don't have to be right; you just have some sick obsession with being wrong. *  
  
Tifa got to her feet and without another word she left. *I just can't take it anymore…*  
  
"Going back to the one that loves you then? You know because you almost consent it won't be rape…"  
  
Vincent was roused from his slumber the next night by familiar screams… Cloud's screams. When Vincent stepped out from the mansion he was greeted by a crowd around the well watching Cloud. Cloud had been bound to the well by razor wire, his cure materia still equipped. A handful of people had started in on trying freeing Cloud. Tifa stepped out from the shadows behind Vincent. Her hands where horribly lacerated, blood trickled down her fingers. There was also a small cut on her face still bleeding. Her dark clothes were in shreds. She looked very weary. "He was unconscious up until about and five minutes ago. I think I like him better this way. I call my work of art 'Drip on a Well'. You inspired it. What do you think?" She gave a sincere yet dark smile. * I'm tired of hiding my true feelings… It's about time I let people know how I feel. * Vincent with zeal no other had seen him with leapt from the steps leading to his mansion. With offhanded casting he erupted into haste and without a second thought cured Tifa.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing little girl? I saved you because you made a stupid decision and now it's as if you have gone out looking for them." Vincent yelled as he gestured to Cloud. "You think your title is endearing? That you can dress murder and make it look elegant? What has become of the Tifa with morals and emotion, Hmm?" *At least I'm ready for any retaliation… I hope they don't decide now would be the time to cast stones…*  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do then? He has torn my soul deeper then the razor wire could ever cut into his flesh. I think he has gotten what he deserves." Tifa spat to him. * You cut just as deeply*  
  
"Hmph, Then my help is no longer needed… you can live in the dead mans home." Vincent brandished his quicksilver and pressed it to Clouds temple. * Come on Tifa, I know you are in there… react damn it…*  
  
"Vincent stop!" Tifa cried as she flew at Vincent with Final Heaven. When her fist met his flesh Vincent went reeling. "Please …" *I'm so sorry Vincent, I never wanted to hurt you.* Vincent rose… albeit slowly clutching his chest while he cast regenerate and cure2.  
  
"As you wish." Vincent said with a low bow and the hiding of quicksilver once more. Tifa turned to Cloud and ripped him still entangled in the razor wire down from the well. Her hands were now bleeding severely, though she didn't seem to notice.  
  
" What were you thinking Vincent? Why kill him?"  
  
"Did I kill him? It's what you were thinking… you almost took his life." * Thank god… there is a light on inside.*  
  
"I didn't want to kill him. He still has his cure materia on him… I just wanted to show him the pain I've endured…" Tifa sighed. *What's wrong with me?*  
  
"Then there is no harm in showing you what pain is?" With that Vincent raised his heavy gauntleted hand and struck Tifa with all his force in her stomach. "If you can still bear to love me… fine… I love you more than he ever could… and it hurts me to see you in pain. I loathe his existence and have even flippantly ignored him but I have never caused him pain or tried to kill him… this is all I shall teach you because that is all I have learned… heroes do not deserve to be killed by other heroes while they sleep." A blood tear ran out of Vincent's eye and was quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. Tifa looked Vincent in the eyes, hers filling with tears, She wiped them away with her bloodied hand; her own blood now streaked her face.  
  
"How could I not love you?" * you are the hero*  
  
"Bu…bu… T-t-t-tifa you can't love him!" Cloud struggled hard against the razor wire lacerating his wrists and throat. "You love me… I love you… a monster like him can't love! Please Tifa." Clouds next words were indecipherable as he choked on his own sobs.  
  
"I don't know why you love me… but I thank you for doing so…" Then out of No-where… Vincent smiled. "No one has loved me since Lucrecia…"  
  
" I love you because you are my friend, my savior, and one of the few people who has truly treated me well and cared about me." Tifa turned to Cloud. " I don't love you Cloud. Since you think Vincent is a monster then obviously monsters are my type, which doesn't include scum… like you Cloud." *Finally a smile* While she was smiling to herself Vincent took the back of her hands and faced her palms upward. He bent over and licked the open wound… trying desperately not to take too deeply of her sweet… mako filled blood. Then before giving in he hastily cast a Cure spell on her.  
  
"I will try to live up to your expectations." *You have fallen for the worst of all monsters Tifa… I hope I never hurt you. * A few brave townspeople gathered up Cloud razor wire and all and carried his sobbing mass to the hospital. The rest of the crowd followed wondering about what had really happened. Tifa gave a small smile to Vincent.  
  
" You don't need to try Vincent. You have already succeeded." * I need to focus again, I need to keep occupied. Since the defeat of Sephiroth I no longer have a driving goal. I'm lost. That's it I'm lost! That is what's been troubling me for so long. I'm not becoming a monster, I just need to find my way again. Show me the way. *  
  
  
  
Moments later Nanaki arrived in the town, seeing Tifa and Vincent near the well he loped towards them. * Finally I can be free of this curse, I can put it in safe hands. I will no longer fear that the power of this materia may never be abused. What the… Blood! * Nanaki halted as he reached the well and stepped in a puddle of Clouds blood, nearly dropping the Nefarious materia he held in his jaws. He leapt away from the puddles of blood * This cannot be right. * As Tifa and Vincent turned to greet Nanaki, he placed the materia upon a dry part of the ground between his paws. " What in the name of mako is going on here?" *Please let have just been a monster that mistakenly wandered into town. Let this town remain a peaceful place. The fate of all that is good rests upon it.* 


End file.
